Eternos Guardianes
by Lourdes Ariki
Summary: Después de Años de Paz... la Guerra vuelve a amenazar a los Herederos del Mundo Místicos...los Guerreros Guardianes vuelven a levantarse, sonrriendo ante el peligro!
1. Default Chapter

Eternos Guardianes 

por _Lourdes Ariki_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp y Kodansha Imp., así que no me demanden. El resto es mío!! 

Cap. 1: ~*Aviso de Novedades*~

_Era un extraño jardín..Las plantas parecían tener magia; se sentían sus presencias alegrarse ante la llegada de algo. Y, de entre las sombras, salió la causa de su alegría._

_Era una mujer de largo y sedoso cabello naranja-rojizo (el cual le llegaba a los tobillos), atado en una fina trenza. Su rostro no se podía ver a causa de unas mechas._

_Esta mujer empezó a cantar. Era una balada onírica, celestial, impronunciable en el idioma humano. Al hacerlo, las plantas muertas o marchitas se levantaban, rebosantes de vida y alegría, estirando sus pétalos para que las manos de la joven las acariciara. Y ella lo hacía, gustosa._

_Por el lugar, se extendía un aura de paz y armonía._

_Esa armonía...tan tranquilizante, tan deseosa....ella quería quedarse ahí por siempre. Y la mujer estaba volteando su rostro...quería ver su rostro... _

-SAKURAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!- la joven casi sufre un infarto, a la ves que saltaba de la cama mirando a todos lados, asustada. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que la muchacha comprendió más o menos lo que pasaba, y se agachó a levantar las mantas, de paso levantando a un mareado peluchito amarillo de la cola.- ^^¡¡ lo siento Kero

-Hay niña.. X_x...-Kero, más conocido como Keroberos (N/A: pronúnciese Kerberos o Querberus) la "gran bestia del sello", guardó silencio, flotando en el aire, hasta que su ama terminó de hacer su cama- otra ves ese sueño, no?

-...

-Sakura, tienes que decirme qué es lo que ves en ellos!!!-exclamó Kero, aleteando preocupado a su alrededor- Sakurita, por favor...

-Ya te dije que no los logro recordar Kero...- dijo la maestra de cartas, desviando su mirada. Y es que esta ves Kero no despertó de esa forma a su joven dueña porque se le hiciera tarde, si no...

-Mientes!! Los recuerdas perfectamente!!- soltó mordaz el muñeco- Sakura, ni tu familia ni yo o Yue queremos que mueras... dinos que ves, por favor...- la susodicha sólo guardó silencio- sabes que cada ves que los tienes tu presencia empieza a disminuir.... te dejas atrapar por su apariencia!! Sakurita, si yo no te hubiera despertado...

-Mi presencia hubiera desaparecido totalmente; me hubiera quedado en el jardín- dijo ella- Kero, no te diré lo que veo. Y si desaparezco, mejor para mi. 

Antes de que Kero pudiera protestar otra ves, la joven universitaria bajó las escaleras. Hacía ya 3 años que venía teniendo el mismo sueño, y si todo ese tiempo no había dicho nada, ahora no sería la excepción. Ahora la joven estudiaba arqueología, como su padre. Con sus 23 años, ya era la "estudiante modelo" de la universidad, además de la más codiciada entre la población masculina de ésta. Incluso por parte de algunos profesores...

Pero la Sakura que muchos conocieron ya no estaba. En su lugar, había una joven fría, recatada, un poco lúgubre y también hosca. Nada parecía molestarle; nunca escucharían una sola queja saliendo de sus labios. No se podía negar que era pesimista; y ya ni siquiera intentaba esconderlo, ya que cuando quería darle a alguien una sonrisa, más parecía una mueca de burla. Y es que Sakura había sufrido mucho.

A los 13 años Yukito había recibido una beca de estudios en América, mas específicamente Perú, y había ido con Sakura para pedirle permiso, a lo cual ella aceptó inmediatamente, si bien por dentro estaba destrozada. Después de la segunda partida de Shaoran y su promesa de "volveré a venir y esta ves sí me quedaré para siempre", el joven de cabello cenizo se había convertido en su soporte, junto con su mejor amiga Tomoyo. Luego, a los 15 por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre habían tenido que viajar a Osaka, dejando de lado a sus amigos y todo lo que conocía. Para empeorar las cosas, a los 16 su hermano se fue a Hokkaido porque le habían ofrecido un puesto de trabajo en un hospital muy prestigioso, dejando a Sakura sola con su padre. El cual, un año después, contrajo una misteriosa enfermedad en alguna de las excavaciones, dejando a Sakura el deber de encargarse de su familia. Contra todo lo pensado, la muchacha no le había avisado a su hermano. A esa altura, ella se había vuelto desconfiada y fría con los extraños, a causa de mas de una insinuación lujuriosa de tipos que conoció en sus trabajos pasajeros. 

Luego se enteró que Tomoyo había sufrido un accidente automovilístico y, aunque había salido casi ilesa, había perdido la memoria. Tampoco reaccionó normalmente ante eso; no la fue a visitar ni una sola ves. Y claro, la esperanza de que el joven chino volviera estaba enterrada entre su más profundos pensamientos.

Ahora, su padre descansaba en un confortable asilo en Kioto. Él sufría de pérdidas de memoria que no recuperaba, vómitos y momentos de locura. Ya no recordaba a su familia, y tenía la terca creencia de que él era un camionero de E.E.U.U. (N/A: O_O...por favor, piensen que esto es algo de drama..aunque no se qué me tomé al escribir eso... xDDDDDD). La única persona que si permanecía a su lado era Kero, si se lo podía considerar persona. Ella vivía en Tokio, en un pequeño apartamento cerca del Campus Clamp, donde estudiaba.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se dispuso a hacer el desayuno. Desde que Kero le había explicado lo que le podía pasar si no luchaba con el sueño (o sea, desde que empezó a tenerlos) ella se había bloqueado más, para no decirle y que Kerberos evitara que ella cumpliera su cometido. Y es que, si todas las personas importantes para ti ya ni te recuerdan... para qué seguir viviendo? Ya había echo el hechizo para que, si moría, Kerito y Yue se sellaran, así como las cartas. Ya no tenía de que preocuparse. Aparte...ese jardín se veía tan bien... ella sería muy dichosa de poder quedarse en el para siempre.

-Miren, ya llegó...- éste y muchos murmullos parecidos se extendían todos los días ante la llegada de la joven Kinomoto. Muchos jóvenes y jovencitas resentidas-más mujeres que hombres- con ella la habían apodado "Mujer de Hierro", "Chica de Piedra", etc. etc. debido a su actitud impasible y casi autista, aunque nunca la habían visto enojada. Y ese era su fin, si bien no lo conseguían.

Ese día la muchacha estaba especialmente autista, aunque había un brillo de tristeza que hizo que el club A-k (Anti-Kinomoto) se entusiasmara, rodeándola inmediatamente y empezando a largar uno que otro insulto.

-Lárgate Kimara, hoy no estoy de humor para tus estupideces- soltó ácidamente Sakura cuando vio acercarse el jefe del club, aunque era un secreto a voces que odiaba a Sakura porque no la podía hacer suya. Yoshi Kimara iba al mismo salón que Sakura, y era el típico play-boy empedernido, aunque había caído en las redes de "esa bruja" , como la llamaban sus fans a Kinomoto.

-Uhh, mira que miedo me das Kinomoto. Que pasó, te notificaron del psiquiátrico que tu padre se emborrachó he intentó suicidarse otra ves?-coro de risas, aunque Sakura seguía buscando la forma de irse, pues minutos antes había tocado la campana de salida al descanso-Oh...entonces es que tu hermano te mandó una postal y temes que sea el fin del mundo? O bien es por tu "amiga"...supongo que debe ser la mejor, no? Tan horrorizada estaba de conocerte que se abrió la cabeza en el accidente...?

-Vete a la mierda Kimara, tengo cosas mejores que hacer- siseó con veneno esa advertencia, tirando a una chica al piso al salir.

-Ten cuidado Kinomoto, no sabes con quién te metes..-susurró Kimara, antes de reír junto a sus amigos por las lágrimas que se habían echo videntes en los ojos de la castaña. 

**ºººººººººººººº**

-No me gusta nada...-reprochó una joven de ojos dorados y cabello castaño claro a su compañero-abusan de ella...

-Se lo buscó al cerrarse-respondió tercamente una voz varonil, sin salir de las sombras-si no se hubiera cerrado, no le pasaría esto.

-Déjame recordarte quién es el cerrado aquí...-soltó en una voz burlona la muchacha-aparte, él comenzó todo.

-No queriendo-salió a la defensiva el muchacho.

-Si, si, claro... de todos modos, lo que vendrá de ahora en más será muy curioso...

-Te vas ahora?

-Si; necesita a alguien...desde hace 10 años...-la muchacha desapareció, y con ella la poca luz que había en el recinto. Al irse ella, el joven suspiró.

-Hay..mujeres!! Quién las entiende...-y luego de eso, la presencia del hombre también desapareci

**ºººººººººººººº**

Odiaba su vida. Simplemente era horrorosa. Y lo peor era que no podía protestarle a nadie por ella, ya que la había elegido él mismo. Si tan sólo no fuera tan apegado a los inmundos papelitos de China, quizá...quizá ahora no se estaría volviendo tan loco. "_Si, como no" _resonó una vocecita chillona que reconoció de inmediato. Argh, lo que faltaba. Ahora también descubría que su conciencia era molesta y chillona _"Ignoraré eso...pero sabes que no precisamente te estás volviendo paranoico por los "inmundos papelitos""_ Bien. Ya era oficial que estaba paranoico. Bloqueando esa voz y remitiéndola al final de su cabeza, Xiao Lang siguió caminando a zancadas hacia el gabinete del consejo de la familia. Había aceptado muchas cosas, pero al parecer el viejo Shaoran se estaba rebelando.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, sobresaltando a los 12 ancianos y a su misma madre. Se paró en la entrada con una mirada seria, y pronunció:

-**NO **lo haré.

-Hijo..-susurró su madre, aún asombrada. En sus 24 años, Xiao Lang nunca se había rebelado a alguna orden o mandato del consejo, entonces porqué ahora...? Y cómo se había enterado...?

-Joven Xiao Lang-pronunció honorablemente el más viejo de los ancianos- lamento que esa sea su decisión, veo que será más difícil de lo esperado...aunque me sorprende de usted, nunca lo pensé como "rebelde"

-Lamento haberle roto su fantasía-respondió casi con sorna, ante los completamente atónitos miembros de consejo- pero NO pienso hacer eso.  Pidieron que volviera a China, volví. Pidieron que me hiciera cargo del clan Li, me estoy haciendo cargo. Pidieron que aceptara la responsabilidad de ser el jefe del Consorcio de Oriente, la acepté. Pidieron que  visitara medio mundo estableciendo alianzas, pasé 3 años estableciendo alianzas. Toda mi vida, lo que ustedes pidieron lo cumplí, y ahora llegó mi turno de protestar!! No pienso casarme con Jannie Browm sólo para unir el Consorcio de Oriente con el de Occidente!!-terminó, rugiendo.

-Señor Li-empezó a hablar una de las pocas ancianas- en estos momentos, su posible compromiso con la respetable Srita.Browm es lo que más le conviene al Consorcio y al Clan Li. Así que...

-Y a mi?! Eso no me conviene a mi!! –exclamó Xiao Lang.

-Qué le conviene, entonces?-comentó audazmente otro anciano- esperar hasta encontrar su amor, y casarse con una mujerzuela sin clase ni etiqueta. Y si no tiene magia?...Bueno, al menos esperemos que sea mujer, claro...-ese comentario en otra ocasión hubiera causado risa, pero ante él, todos los demás miembros se voltearon temerosos, como recordando de pronto a quién le estaban hablando. Por su parte, Xiao Lang parecía listo para arrancarle la cabeza. En esos momentos, su oportuna/inoportuna madre, Irean (N/A: Ieran o Eirean o como se escriba xD) Li habló.

-En cierto modo, creo que mi hijo tiene razón. Por otro lado..- en ese momento se volvió al joven- Xiao Lang, en algún momento tendrás que casarte. Por ahora lo pospondremos, pero te recomendaría ir buscando esa persona importante. Mientras.. tenemos que discutir cierto asunto que concierne a China, Japón e India que sería mejor que escucharas...

**ºººººººººººººººººº**

Entre la cantidad de árboles que había en la zona de descanso, se encontraba la joven más popular del Clampus Clamp, llorando. Nunca nadie la había visto mostrando debilidad, y esa no iba a ser la primera ves. Se había metido tanto en el bosquecillo detrás del colegio que difícilmente esas tontas/os universitarias/os la encontrarían. Y en ese caso, ella estaba dispuesta a partirles la nariz para asegurarse de que no dijeran nada.

Le dolía lo que habían dicho.. pero más le dolía el hecho de que todo fuera probable. Su padre ya había hecho eso una ves, y por esa causa la había sacado de clase, por consiguiente todos se enteraron. Lo de su hermano fue por una ves que casi la expulsaron del colegio, que una maestra preguntó por su hermano. Y Tomoyo...cómo diablos se había enterado Kimara de ella?

Dobló sus rodillas, abrazándolas y llorando silenciosamente. Odiaba ser débil. Por serlo había sufrido tanto todos esos años, y odiaba el seguir siéndolo. Porque, muy en el fondo, aún habitaba la niñita indefensa e inocente que muchos habían conocido.

-Realmente detestables, no?-escuchó una voz dulce, mientras sentía algo suave en su mejilla. Inmediatamente levantó la mirada, poniéndose en guardia casi agresivamente, para ver a una muchacha de más o menos su edad, cabello castaño claro y ojos miel tirando a dorado. La muchacha le sonrió, terminando de limpiarle un arañazo que se había echo Sakura en una mejilla, y pasándole el pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas.

-Lárgate-susurró débilmente Sakura, tratando de sonar hostil, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-Nos es bueno intentar alejar a las personas que quieren tu amistad-comentó dulcemente la joven, aunque luego su rostro cambió a un mohín de molestia- aunque con semejantes animalitos que tienes como compañeros es difícil, no?

-Quién eres?-interrogó Sakura,  desconfiada, y tratando de ponerle como primera impresión la misma fachada que con todos.

-Con qué intención haces esa pregunta?-le cuestionó, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Con la única de saber quien eres-le respondió Sakura, misteriosamente sintiéndose mejor.

-Ah, porque podía ser para echarme... ^^ Lay Ying Fa, del Clan Lay de China, un gusto-se presentó Ying Fa, sonriente y tendiendo su mano, que Sakura estrechó como recordando algo.

-Sakura Kinomoto, encantada...-dijo, ausente. _...de China _ Esa parte resonaba en su cabeza. Los 8 años anteriores de su vida se los había pasado tratando de borrar de su cabeza toda relación con China, luego de perder su esperanza de volver a verlo. Pero no podía negar que a veces seguía pensando en él.

-Te hice recordar algo malo?-preguntó un poco angustiada Ying Fa, sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura, la cual negó suavemente con la cabeza, dándole una mísera sonrisa. Pero la conocida pareció conforme con ello; quizá sabía que era todo lo que podía hacer.-que alegría ^^. Te he estado viendo desde hace unos días; soy del 3º Piso, del salón  5-D

-Ah!!-exclamó ligeramente sorprendida Sakura-pero hubiera jurado que tienes mi misma edad!

-T.T-Ying Fa hizo un puchero que hizo reír un poco a la maestra de cartas, aunque también le dio un poco de culpa- no me recuerdes mi estatura...tengo 24..bueno, los cumplí hace dos días ^^¡¡

-Ya veo-comentó Sakura, volviendo su mirada al río. Sentía un sentimiento de calidez en el pecho que no había sentido desde hacía muchos años, y se sorprendió así misma al verse formulando la siguiente pregunta:-podríamos ser amigas, Lay-san?- la joven china también se sorprendió por ello, pero luego contestó con una sonrisa:

-Claro!! Pero sólo si me llama Ying Fa o Ying.

-Entonces tendrás que llamarme Sakura Ying ^^- ante esto, ambas jóvenes se largaron a reír, una risa limpia y grande, como las que Sakura había olvidado que podía hacer.

**_~º~*~º~*~º~*~º~*~º~*~º~*~º~*~º~*~º~*~_**

****

_Odiosas e insufribles notas de la desquiciada autora:_

**H**olaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! ^______________^ Lourdes Ariki se reporta!!! Los que me conocen dirán O_____o Cóóóómoooo!!!?? Y su promesa de no seguir con más fics nuevos hasta que terminara al menos uno!!?

Pues deben de saber que esa promesa se fue al diablo luego de uno de mis fics de Shaman King... T____T Es que aún no me conformo...sigo con un calor en el estómago por escribir una historia que me apasione y que junto con las demás me conforme, pero no consigo nadaaa -___- Aunque creo que luego de esto publicaré otro cap. De un fic de Mahou Kishi Rayearth (MKR), y luego creo que publicaré un mensajito, como un tablón de votos por cada fic en todas las secciones donde escribo =P Aunque las de HP ya es oficial, me quedo sólo con la interactiva. 

En fin, dejando de lado esa casi auto-propaganda, vengamos al fic...Si, si, parece que me gusta la Sakura con pensamientos fríos, no tan dulce, más superficial (aunque la mayoría de las veces es sólo una fachada xP) y menos sentimental, o sea, una Sakura traumada xDD Pero un pedo evitaglo... ;^;...

Antes que nada les aviso que éste fic tendrá mucha influencia de la mitología y regilión, así como cultura China, y también un poco de Tolkien y muchas leyendas de mi invención... xDDD.

Otra cosa que averigüe y que me sorprendió mucho, fue que probablemente Ying Fa significa "Flor de Cerezo" en chino, debido a una pag de nombres en chino que encontré en la red... O_o y eso cuando ya lo había elegido... será una "casualidad"?..xDDD

Por último, antes que nadie en cap. Siguientes empiece a criticarme por lo que ponga, el nombre del circulito conocido como Ying Yang es **YIN **Yang ( ¬¬ me molesta que me critiquen por escribirlo así, si yo tengo un libro que habla sobre él), y tampoco se sorprendan si leen que pongo al Yin como la oscuridad y al Yang como la luz. No se ustedes, pero yo antes lo creía al revés, y me llevé una gran sorpresa al leerlo en mi libro ("I-Ching para Occ.").

Bueno, como creo que la nota terminó más larga que el fic mismo... Ciaoooo!!!! Y dejen R/R!!!!! You RULZZZZZ!!!!

º~*Lourdes Ariki*~º 

_En medio de la soledad, cierro los ojos y, comienzo a soñar..._

**_Siempre hay Esperanza_**


	2. Av Amistad

 Eternos Guardianes 

por _Lourdes Ariki_

Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp y Kodansha Imp., así que no me demanden. El resto es mío!! 

Capítulo Dos: ~*Aviso de..¿¡Amistad?!*~

Se veía el hermoso jardín de vuelta, y la misma silueta... pero le veía algo conocido a ella, como si ya la hubiera visto antes...aparte, ahora se sentía totalmente segura a su lado, pero sentía un punzón en el pecho que iba aumentando cada ves más. Cuando vio la figura moverse, se sintió saltar; la iba a ver...pero...

-¡¡SAKURAAAAA!!!!-la susodicha sí que saltó al escuchar semejante grito, a la ves que volvía a ver donde se encontraban. Un momento, ¿En qué momento había cerrado los ojos?-hay chica!! Me pegaste un susto de muerte!! Yo tranquilamente hablándote de mi familia, y  cuando me volteo, tú ahí andando como zombi papando moscas T.T

-Oye! ¬¬ Mira que la más abriboca eres tú, ya te chocaste con 10.000 postes en el camino a mi depto.

-No tengo la culpa de que vivas en medio de un laberinto de columnas de electricidad!!!

Desde que Ying Fa hubiera encontrado a Sakura en medio del bosque, la muchacha se había convertido en, prácticamente, el salvavidas de la chica Kinomoto. En las horas de clase que faltaban, Sakura rezaba y rogaba porque tocara la campana, para volver a encontrarse con su nueva amiga. Y es que era una experiencia que hacía tanto había olvidado... sin exagerar se podía decir que Sakurita estaba como con una Navidad encima, y aún no había abierto sus nuevos regalos, entre los cuales se encontraba una china muy agradable, aunque algo excéntrica y loca, pero agradable al fin y al cabo.

Al final de clases, una "fuerza superior" a la frialdad de la oji-verde le hizo preguntar a Ying Fa si quería acompañarla a su departamento, a lo cual la joven aceptó muy gustosa..claro, hasta que empezó a chocarse con todo lo que tuviese por delante. Se notaba que Ying Fa no tenía muy buenos reflejos, y menos orientación aún, por lo cual Sakura se encontraba casi en un papel de madre enseñando a su hija.

-Ya, pero así es el centro de Tokio. Y a todo esto, donde vives?

-Te lo he dicho como mil veces -0-..Vivo en las afueras, en una vieja casa de familia.

-Ahhh...y cómo haces para no perderte? O para no romperte la nariz de tantos árboles con los que te tropieces?- Ying sólo la miró con ganas de matarla, y mascullando en voz baja pues, a decir verdad, ni ella misma sabía cómo era posible.

-Ya llegamos- anunció Sakura, parándose a la entrada de un gran edificio. Sacó un llavero de su portafolios, y abrió. Adentro Ying Fa contempló, asombrada, que la entrada parecía como un museo de arte...algo estrambótico- guarda tus comentarios, créeme, ya muchos se han querido suicidar por vivir con esta vergüenza.

-Quién decoró así?-soltó, con una mueca de asco.

-Una española dada vuelta (N/A: que conste, no tengo nada en contra de los españoles, sólo relato la entrada de mi edificio)- contestó, mirando las baldosas que tenían flores talladas, o el cuadro de unos cusntos sacerdotes en misa griega que más parecía una reunión judía o satánica (N/A: no porque se parezcan, si no por los turbantes y el aspecto gótico en general xD), Todas las paredes estaban echas de vidrio, y había una misteriosa puerta que, si no llevaba a alguna cámara de tortura, era supuestamente la del ascensor. 

-Valla...-Ying Fa se acercó a un estúpido florero que más parecía echo de trompetas

-Cuidad...

CRRRYYYYYYSSSSHHHHHHHH. Cuadro presentado: un montón de cosas raras que querían parecer flores arriba de cierta china que tenía espirales en los ojos.

Sakura sólo suspiró, para dirigirse a uno de los tantos espejos.- Cuando termines de jugar a la estampida, ven aquí- "Aunque.. a mí me pasó eso unas cuantas veces ;P "pensó, divertida.

-Ajaja.. @_@-respondió  la joven, aún mareada- veo vaquitas....

Sakura sólo suspiró, divertida, yendo a ayudar a su nueva amiga. Cuando le sacó toda la carga de encima, y la acomodó precariamente de forma que pareciera que el  florero hacía equilibrio. Fue hacia uno de los espejos que tapizaban la entrada, y lo empujó, revelando unas escaleras.

-Esto parece un castillo de la Edad Media..-comentó bajito Ying Fa, mirando la humedecida escalera. Sakura sólo rió, comenzando a subir- lo era?

-No...pero creo que sí el pensamiento del arquitecto- le comentó, mientras tiraba de una argolla para abajo, que hizo que se prendieran las luces- lo bueno es que yo vino en uno de los pisos bajos. Subirse al ascensor puede atentar tu sistema nervioso, porque va dando "saltitos"- la amiga no quiso ni imaginarse a qué se referiría. 

Sakura abrió una puerta, ya más normal, en el segundo piso. Salieron a una plataforma abierta, por donde se podía ver la calle los edificios. Se rió de la expresión de asombro de su amiga.

-Pero.. no se puede caer alguien por aquí?- preguntó, mirando temerosa el límite. 

-No.. si tienes cuidado- le dijo la joven, corriendo unas puertas de vidrio.- hasta la tarde está bien, porque corre aire, pero a la noche es peligroso. Murciélagos- agregó, al ver la cara de la chica china.

-Ah.- vio como Sakura sacaba unas llaves, abriendo una de las cuatro puertas. Había seis, pero supuso que dos correspondían a los ascensores.  Siguió a su amiga hacia el interior del departamento- tienes buen gusto..- Sakura se sonrojó.- ah!!! Que bonito!!- la chica corrió hasta un muñequito amarillo, que estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala. A la Card Master se le escurrió una gotita por la cabeza, mientras la expresión en el rostro de Kero era más o menos la misma- desde cuando lo tienes?! Porque está en perfectas condiciones...

-Ah...eh...desde pequeña, creo- pensó, demasiado nerviosa.

-Increíble!!...Sabes, a mí me encantan estos peluches, no importa que ya sea grande, nunca me dejarán de gustar...- tanto Sakura como Kero se prepararon para una larga tarde, aunque la castaña no podía evitar sentir un pequeño calor en el cuerpo. Una pequeña sonrisa la acompañó por el resto del día.

°*°

Suspiró por undécima ves aquél día. Luego de la "charlita" que había tenido con los miembros del consejo de la familia, y los problemas de Oriente en general, el joven mago se había encerrado en la biblioteca, de muy mal humor. No era la primera ves que se encerraba en ese sitio, últimamente andaba de mal carácter..peor que el acostumbrado.

Y es que tenía un mal presentimiento. Un muy (con "m" mayúscula) mal presentimiento. Se sentía inquieto, taciturno...Bufó. En eso escuchó que la puerta se abría, y sonrió débilmente. Oh si, sabía quién era el idiota que se atrevía a entrar en un momento como ese en la misma habitación donde estuviera Li.

-Cómo has estado, Xiao? le preguntó una voz simpática. El jefe del clan Li le devolvió una sonrisa, dejando los papeles por un rato.

-Cómo crees que puedo estar, Jeff?

Jeff O'Neil había llegado a China como un embajador del Concilio de Oriente, pero después de conocer a Xiao Lang había pedido unas "vacaciones". En realidad, estaba más cómodo trabajando para su amigo, que para los "histéricos americanos", como él les llamaba. Y es que a pesar del nombre, Jeff había nacido en oriente, y por eso siempre había habido un roce entre sus jefes y él. Era muy informal, y ya le había dado más de un paro a la Sra. Li. Era morochos con tintes azulados, y le gustaba dejarse el cabello hasta los hombros, de forma que se lo ataba en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran azul eléctrico, y llevaba un arete de metal en la oreja izquierda.

-Mal, supongo..-dijo chistando con la lengua, y sentándose con toda la tranquilidad en el asiento al frente de Shaoran- primero te quieren enchufar novia, y luego te cargan con kilos de trabajo..Yo ya hubiera muerto ahogado..-le comentó como si nada.

-Me alegro de ver que sigues apoyando tanto a la gente..-comentó irónico-pero no creo que vengas aquí sólo para darme el pésame, no es cierto?

-Cierto-el rostro de Jeff se endureció- hemos notado.. "cantidades" de poder extra.

-Qué clase de poder extra?- preguntó Shaoran, entornando los ojos.

-Oscuro-terminó su amigo. Parecía que estaba pensando algo, pues un brillo un tanto divertido bailaba en sus ojos. Shaoran bufó.

-A veces odio tu amor por el peligro-comentó. Suspiró, volviendo al tema- en dónde fue notado el poder?

-Ah! Eso es lo gracioso..-colocó una sonrisa cómplice- verás, querido amigo, a veces hablas en sueños...- la mirada fulminante de Shaoran lo hizo estremecerse- ok, ok, al grano. Japón 

Fue un baldazo de agua fría para Xiao Lang, que miró a Jeff primero como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero luego de analizar los hechos, y pasarse reiteradamente las manos por la cabellera, terminó posando sus ojos suplicantes por una negativa en el rostro de su amigo, que, sabiendo sus reacciones, lo observaba con pena, negando débilmente.

-Y sabes lo que tu deber como Jefe del Concilio representa...-susurró bajito. Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego, se escuchó la frase que desde el principio sabían que tendría que emitir.

-Está bien. Viajaré a Japón.

*°*

La noche estrellada brillaba en el firmamento. Una mujer salió tranquilamente hacia el balcón. Detrás, los ruidos de discusión y fiesta se escuchaba. Una fiesta en su honor. Suspiró.

Desde que recordaba se había aficionado por su actual trabajo. Todo aquél que la conocía había terminado llamándola "Niña Prodigio", por tener tantas aspirantes. Excelente cantante, modista... Y su carrera: guionista y directora de filmación. Pero, en realidad, no era más que eso. Un "nombre".

Su madre, o al menos eso creía, le había dicho que había sufrido un accidente de auto, y consecuencia a ello, perdido la memoria. Los médicos se habían mostrado optimistas a una recuperación rápida, pero  había sucedido todo lo contrario: cada ves que se encontraba con objetos (sobretodo fotos) de su pasado, se le bajaba la presión o se desmayaba, y terminaron recurriendo a desalojar todo. Incluso, se habían mudado de sitio. A Inglaterra, específicamente. Ahí, según le dijo su madre, ella empezó a hacer cosas que hacía antes. También lo tomaron como un signo de mejora, pero nada. No siguió avanzando.

Y, a sus 23 años, ya tenía toda su vida planificada. Esa misma noche, sospechaba que un compañero de trabajo le pediría matrimonio. Y qué? Lo aceptaría. En realidad, a partir del "accidente", se sentía vacía. Como si el propósito de su vida se hubiera perdido, junto a sus recuerdos. Y dolía tanto..

-Tomoyo?- preguntó una voz masculina detrás suyo. Ella se volvió confundida, y vio a un hombre de cabellos negros y tintes azulados, con unos profundos ojos que en la noche parecían negros, detrás a unos anteojos. La miraba asombrado. Ella se emocionó. Él la conocería...?

-Disculpe, le conozco..?-preguntó, educada.

-Qué haces aquí?-hizo un mohín de disgusto, y siguió hablando como con un viejo conocido.- realmente no tenía mucha intención de venir a esta fiesta, la noche es hermosa como para estar metido en un sitio con millones de personas desconocidas. Pero ya sabes, protocolo...

-Eh...en serio, quién es usted?- le dijo, pensando que sería un poco irrespetuoso seguir escuchando sin decirle que no lo conocía. Pero por dentro estaba nerviosa. Sus sentimientos habían reaccionado peculiarmente, parecido a los sentimientos de cariño que sentía hacia su madre, desde el instante en que la vio. El joven parecía sorprendido.

-No me reconoces? Soy yo, Eriol! Íbamos a la secundaria juntos, recuerdas?- le dijo, sonriendo divertido- el que se unía a las bromas de Yamasaki...

Si...aquellos nombres le sonaban...se emocionó. Hasta ahora, a la única persona de su pasado que conocía era a su madre. Y, secretamente, ella siempre había ansiado saber quién era. Fuera de todo lo que le dijera su madre, ella sentía que sólo sabría su identidad hasta conocer su pasado.

-No, no le conozco...ah, y esta fiesta es mía- le dijo divertida. Normalmente esperaría que su acompañante se sonrojara por su atrevimiento, pero el chico alzó una ceja.

-Tú eres la gran directora de cine, "Ann Parry"?-entonces, cayó en algo, y ahí si se sonrojó- oh, disculpe señorita...creo que la confundí con alguien más.- estaba deprimido. Por un minuto pensó que la vería de vuelta...Se dio vuelta, dispuesto a volver a la aburrida fiesta, o mejor, marcharse, cuando sintió un suave contacto en el brazo. Se volvió, sorprendido, y notó a la joven algo cohibida.

-No se valla, espere..-tomó aire- mi verdadero nombre es Tomoyo, vengo de Japón...usted me conoce, realmente? Porque si es así, me encantaría hablar con usted...-Eriol abrió mucho los ojos. Qué insinuaba?- es que...mi madre me contó que sufrí un accidente...y...bueno, pérdida de memoria-dijo algo sonrojada. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a su acompañante con una mirada de comprensión, que fue reemplazada por una sonrisa.

-Así que amnesia...tengo mis razones para creer que tu madre no debe haberte contado mucho sobre tu pasado, no?

-No, no lo hizo..es que yo sufría fuertes impresiones con fotografías, así que no quiso decirme nada. Pero quiero saber sobre cómo era antes...digo, vivía en Japón, no es así?

-Así es...-le echó una mirada al lugar, y luego con una sonrisa divertida, le tendió un brazo y dijo- si la dama se aburre aquí, como presiento, podríamos salir a dar una vuelta...No creo que quiera que ciertas orejas indiscretas se enteren de su pasado, no?-  Tomoyo se rió, aceptando el brazo que le ofrecía.

-A menos que fuera de la mafia... pero es cierto, este sitio es un poco ahogante, no?- Eriol asintió, y diestramente salieron del edificio sin que nadie los viera.

Estaban en un café, ambos relajados. Eriol le había contado unas cuantas anécdotas de su pasado (sin nada que se refiriera a las cartas, por si la chica no recobrara la memoria nunca), y se habían reído bastante. Sobretodo, cuando el joven inglés le relataba situaciones vergonzosas entre un par de amigos suyos, cuando aún no se habían declarado. La chica se lamentó de que su madre hubiera guardado lejos de ella todas las fotos y videos, porque quería saber de esa época. La época en que la gente le quería por ser quien era.

-Y dime Eriol, cómo es que estás en Inglaterra? Porque sobre lo que me cuentas, estábamos en Japón, no es así?- le preguntó, luego de tomar un sorbo de té.

-Así es...-sonreía- pero mis padres son ingleses, y yo también. Fui a Japón por unos asuntos que ahora no vale la pena mencionar..- notó algo incómodo una mirada perforadora de la mujer. A pesar de  haber perdido la memoria, parecía haber rescatado ciertos hábitos, y sabía que, si no llegaba a recordar su pasado, Tomoyo no descansaría hasta saber qué habían sido esos asuntos. En ese momento, él agradeció que la chica nunca fuera muy directa con sus dudas. Al menos le daría tiempo para planear una coartada. Hubo un silencio tranquilo.

-Quiero ir a Japón- expuso ella. Al joven, a decisión lo pilló por sorpresa. Se quedó mirando asombrado a Tomoyo, pero la chica estaba hablando decidida- quiero ir a donde vivía antes, conocer a las personas con las que convivía....quiero recordar mi pasado, Eriol. No importa que me cueste- terminó, mirándolo a los ojos. La sorpresa de él se fue esfumando lentamente de los ojos. Comprendía lo que sentía su amiga. Sonrió francamente.

-Está bien. Pero tendrás que dejarme acompañarte. Yo no seré de allí, pero al menos recuerdo algo. Si tú no recuerdas nada, será muy difícil. A parte...-sonrió misteriosamente, mirando por la vidriera de la cafetería, hacia las oscuras calles de Londres- creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pisé Oriente por última ves....

°*°

Sakura se recostó suavemente es su cama. Cerró los ojos, sonriendo furtivamente. Ese día había sido muy feliz, como no lo era desde hacía tiempo. Se sentía como si recién saliera de una gripe muy mala. Y sabía qué había sido el remedio: Ying Fa. Cuando ella se había ido, Kero le había comentado asombrado el carácter de la chica. Sakura, por su parte, colocó música, y se propuso hacer una de sus mejores comidas para la cena. Y muchos dulces para que Kero se entretuviera a la tarde, mientras no estaba. Sentía un enorme peso fuera de ella.

-Sakurita?-preguntó una voz chillona a su lado. La chica sonrió.

-Si Kero?

-Te veo muy feliz...-se callaron. No había nada que decir; ambos se sentían bien- buenas noches...

-Buenas Noches, Kerito...

La chica se fue durmiendo, y mientras Morfeo la acunaba, pensó que, si tenía aquél sueño, ya no tendría tantas ganas de irse.

**To Be Continue...**

°-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-°

**Notas de la Autora: **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Después de tanto tiempooooo.... les gustó? A mi sí n_n. Un plus para los fans de T/E!!! Claro, aún no avanzan mucho, pero no esperarán gran cosa de una chica amnésica y un chico que no la ve desde hace un montón de tiempo, no? No se preocupen, que yo soy fan de ellos al 100%. Ahora, a lo que me importa...r/r!!!

**Undine: **gracias ^^. Siento la tardanza, estaba un poco bloqueada.

**Luna-kotori: **gracias ^//^. No, no lo voy a dejar.. incluso estoy pensando una precuela para cuando lo termine (o cuando vaya por la mitad, depende mis ansias XD), para los que les interese más el pasado...Aquí tienes otro cap!

**Celina: **gracias ^^¡. Aquí tienes el sig. Cap, espero que te haya gustado.

Bien, ahora... nos leemos!!!! Dejen r/r , que son gratis y nos hacen muy feliz!!!!

Ciao...


End file.
